As You Turn Away
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "I don't know how to deal with something like this, Stan," Marshall choked out, and there it was. The truth. He could live in a world where Mary was alive and he never saw her. But a world without Mary in it… How was that even possible?


A story that has been clawing at my mind. It was going to be a oneshot, but it just grew and grew. I don't anticipate it being more than two or three chapters, though. But with my muse, I never know. That being said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXX

The last time he saw her was ten years ago.

He could still see the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes as he walked away with Abigail, knowing he wouldn't be coming back. He had committed himself to Abigail and while he knew part of his heart would always love Mary, this was the choice he had made. Abigail could make him happy, would make him happy. She was the kind of woman his family had always envisioned for him. She was a good woman, a good match for him, and for the most part he had never regretted his choice to stay with her.

For the most part.

Ten years after he quit his work, he was living in Texas near his family and settled in the life he had created with Abigail. They had no children but they had a nice home, good careers and came home to each other almost every night.

As he laid in bed and thought about that, his phone began to vibrate on his night stand. He was used to the late night calls and Abigail barely moved as he reached over and answered it.

"Marshall."

"Marshall."

He sat up in the bed. "Stan?" He hadn't spoken with his former boss in years and to hear his voice now was startling. Then he looked at the clock and panic unfurled in his stomach. A call this late never meant good news. "What's going on?"

"It's Mary."

Mary… His heart sped up and his mouth was suddenly dry. "What happened?"

"She and the girls were in an accident tonight. Drunk driver sped through a red light and hit them head on."

Marshall was already getting out of bed and scrambling for his clothes. "Are they okay?"

"Norah has a broken leg. Molly's ribs were fractured. They're both covered in cuts and scrapes."

"What about Mary?"

There was a long silence on Stan's part. "You should get here as quickly as you can, Marshall."

"I'm coming." He hung up the phone and yanked his jacket on as Abigail sat up in their bed.

"What's going on?"

He grabbed his keys. "I'm going to Albuquerque."

"Albuquerque? What on earth for?"

"Mary was in an accident."

Even in the dark he could see Abigail's expression shift, but he couldn't stop and think about it. Instead he kissed her. "I'll call you." Then he was running out of their bedroom, leaving his wife alone in their bed.

* * *

><p>Stan was not a religious man, but as he stood in the waiting room of Mercy General, he found himself praying over and over that Mary and her daughters would be okay.<p>

For so long after Marshall had quit, Mary had been…different. It didn't take much thought to know it was because of Marshall, but then she pulled him aside and told him she was having another baby, and he was shaken. Mary was a private woman, and with good reason. He watched her struggle with the new pregnancy and mourning the loss of her partnership, and then Molly was born and once again Stan was in love. When Mary came back after leave, she wasn't as insistent on getting back into the field as she had been after Norah, and Stan was relieved. He knew it was because of Marshall and the hole he had left in Mary's life, but he didn't press. Instead he helped with the girls as much as he could because he loved them and he loved Mary, who would never admit she needed help but almost always accepted it when he offered.

Then when Norah was five and Molly was three, Jinx died and Mary once more took a painful blow to her sense of normal. Once more Stan tried to help her pick up the pieces, but he knew who she truly wanted but was too stubborn to call.

Marshall.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as he stared at the clock again.

He and Marshall had talked a few times in the past decade, but they rarely discussed Mary and more importantly, Stan did not mention Molly. He just assumed that when Mary was ready, she would take care of it herself.

Never had he seen this coming.

* * *

><p>Eight hours after the call, Stan looked up to see Marshall practically run into the hospital. He stood up and went to his former inspector's side. "Marshall."<p>

Marshall was out of breath and trembling slightly. "Stan. How is she?"

"Still in surgery."

The younger man quickly scanned the room. "Where are Jinx and Brandi?"

"Brandi and Peter should be here soon. Jinx…she died a few years ago."

Marshall gave a small shake of his head as he tried to process the information.

"I know this is a lot, Marshall, but Mary never changed her NOK or medical proxy. It's still you."

"It… It is?"

"Yeah. Guess she didn't think…" He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever she was thinking, you're still in charge."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in surgery right now. I know it's a hell of a time, but maybe you should see the girls."

"I…I guess I should," Marshall replied, stunned.

"Come on." Stan led Marshall up to the Pediatric floor, where Mary's sweet daughters had been placed in a room together. "They're both pretty banged up, but they're going to make a full recovery."

"Where's Mark?" Marshall wondered almost absently as they stopped in front of the correct door.

"Mark disappeared around the time Norah turned three. No one's heard from him since."

Marshall realized he should have been more surprised, but all he could think about was Mary. Mary had been alone for the last ten years, raising two children and working. Would she even want to see him again?

Stan pushed the door open and led Marshall inside. "Nor? Molly?"

Norah was lying in her bed, her broken leg elevated and her sweet little face covered in bruises and cuts. Marshall had to stifle a gasp; she looked exactly like Mary.

In the other bed, Molly was sleeping, clinging to a worn bunny rabbit. Her face was also bruised and cut and Marshall felt terrible for them both.

Norah eyed Marshall suspiciously. "Uncle Stan, who's that?"

Stan rocked back on his heels. "This is a friend of mine, sweetie. He's your mom's friend, too."

"Oh." She didn't look convinced.

Marshall came closer to the bed. "I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby, Norah," he murmured. "You've grown a lot."

Norah eyed him warily.

"I used to be your mom's friend."

Her eyes flickered to Stan. "I want Mom."

"I know you do, angel. But your mom is being taken care of right now. You'll see her later."

"When?"

"Later."

Still scowling, Norah closed her eyes and soon she was sleeping.

Stan turned to Marshall, who was still shell shocked.

"Norah's so…"

"I know. More and more like her mother every day."

"What about Molly? Where's her father?"

Stan gave a shrug. "That's a mystery. I never knew Mary was seeing anyone."

"There was that one guy, the single dad-"

"Who she dumped an hour after you were gone. She never wanted to be with him, Marshall."

"So Molly could be his?"

"Doubt it. Mary probably would have gone after him for support."

"Mary's not like that."

"Mary's changed a lot in the last decade, son."

"I'm well aware." He found himself looking at the girls again.

"Marshall… You need to know, Mary's in a bad way. There's a very real chance she may die."

The younger man swallowed hard at the prospect of a world without Mary. He had gone a decade without seeing her, but in the back of his mind and heart, there had always been a small hope that maybe, just maybe, he would see her again one day. He wasn't certain what circumstances might bring them back together, or whether or not his hopes were realistic, but they had always been there. And now here he was, and they were coming true in all the wrong ways.

"If she does, someone will have to take custody of the girls."

His throat became dry. "Brandi can't?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"Mark?"

"No."

"What are you trying to tell me, Stan?"

"I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst case scenario. Mary is tough and I hope like hell she'll come through this like the champ she is. But there's always that chance…"

"She can't die."

"She's not immortal, Marshall. As frightening as it is, we have to deal with it."

"I don't know how to deal with something like this, Stan," Marshall choked out, and there it was. The truth. He could live in a world where Mary was alive and he never saw her. But a world without Mary in it… The thought made him sick. Norah and Molly shouldn't have to be faced with the prospect of losing their mother. What would happen if she died? Where would the girls go? Would their absentee fathers return to claim them, separating the young girls? Would Brandi step forward and bring them into her own fold?

What would they do without their mother?

Stan patted Marshall's shoulder, temporarily drawing him out of his thoughts and concerns. "I'm going to see if there's an update on Mary yet."

Marshall nodded numbly as Stan left the room. The girls were still asleep, apparently undisturbed by the conversation that had just sent Marshall reeling again. With little else to do, he pulled a chair up to Norah's bed and sat down.

"Mary, you cannot die," he whispered, cradling his head in his hands. "You can't leave these girls alone. They need you too much."

His eyes began to water and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I still need you."

To Be Continued...

A/N: At this point, I haven't decided if Mary will live or die. In my original idea, she died before Marshall arrived. What do you guys think? Drop a review and let me know!


End file.
